unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy
|details = I heard you know a lot about The Iliad. Well, this job is about finding something that relates to the heroes of the Trojan War, so it should be perfect for you! It's a pretty casual job, but if you're interested, go talk to a scholar in Athens. |step1 = /I don't think it existed/Athens/Scholar/ The Iliad is a wonderful epic poem that is full of despair. It is bound to be a valuable resource for researching ancient Greece. However, it is difficult to imagine that heroes like Achilles or Hector really existed. Would you like me to help you if you find something in my religious studies library? |step2 = 1/Hero of the battle of Troy/Athens/read Theology/ Many heroes participated in the series of battles with the allied forces of Troy and Greece. For Greece, the general commander was the King Mycenae of Agamemnon, who commanded Achilles, Odyssues and others. The general commander for Troy was Prince Hector. For reinforcements, the queen of Amazones and king of Ethiopia joined the battles./Greek/1 |step3 = /Consistent with real geography/Athens/Scholar/ Listening to this again, there are a few strange parts. There are very many actual place names used in Greek mythology. We hear stories that include places such as Mycenae and Ethiopia. Could it be that only Troy was made up? It might be a good idea to ask the Scholar in Istanbul. |step4 = /A place corresponding to Troy/Istanbul/Scholar/ Troy? according to the Iliad and Odyssey, geographically speaking, it would match the coastline of the Anatolian peninsula. There is no place remaining today with that name, but the Anatolian peninsula is rich in mineral resources. A large city or nation may have existed there. Investigate some books from my library |step5 = 1/Resources of the Anatolia Peninsula/Istanbul/read Archaeology/ As is understood from how the Hittites flourished, the Anatolian peninsula is known to be rich in mineral resources. Land rich in resources would be a likely source of conflict regarding the rights to those resources. Especially so for land containing mineral resources which can be used to make weapons. It was likely a scene of many battles during a time of many wars |step6 = 1/The world before ancient Greece/Istanbul/read Archaeology/ Little is known about things before the ancient Greek times, but guesses have been made. Because ancient Greece itself was a collection of city-states, it is thought that originally many states fought against each other and were engaged n constant battle. Because sailing technology had developed, these battles probably covered great distances. |step7 = /Its just a guess/Istanbul/Scholar/ But of course there is no clear historical record. However, it is unlikely that the Anatolian peninsula was completely peaceful. If you investigate around the Anatolian peninsula, you might be able to discover some evidence of Troy. If you were able to find the remains of the city of Troy, that would be a great discovery! |stepfinal = Did Troy exist/Hisarlik Hill/around the ruins/ If Troy really did exist, it is thought that it would lay on the Anatolian peninsula which spreads out opposite the eastern shore of Athens. It would be a wonderful discovery if you found city remains. Look for a place on the Anatolian peninsula where you can go onshore, and check carefully to see if you can proceed inland |discoXP = 1027 |cardXP = 513 |reportXP = 210 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Story of the Trojan War/ Search/ 1/ Appraisal/ 1/ French/ 1/ Iliad |subQ1 = quest/ Treasure of the kings of Troy/ Search/ 8/ Archaeology/ 10/ Greek/ 1/ The Treasures of King Priam |chainQ1 = |landarea = Hisarlik Hill |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}